Völkerwanderungszeit
Als Völkerwanderungszeit bezeichnet man in Europa den Zeitraum zwischen 375/376 bis 568. Viele Forscher sehen diese Epoche als Bindeglied zwischen der Spätantike und dem Beginn des europäischen Frühmittelalter. In einigen Quellen fällt die Völkerwanderungszeit auch ganz in die Spätantike und wird zur Brücke zwischen der klassischen Antike und dem Frühmittelalter. Besonders in Nordeuropa spricht man auch von der nordischen (germanischen) Völkerwanderungszeit von etwa 450 bis 750/800. Beschreibung Die Zeit der Völkerwanderung begann mit dem Einbruch der Hunnen nach Ostmitteleuropa um ca. 375/376. Dieses Ereignise löste die Wanderung germanischer Gruppen aus, die damit wiederum eine Fluchtbewegung anderer Völker in diesem Raum in Gang setzten. Mit dem Untergang des Weströmischen Reiches (476 n.Chr.) zerfallen die Verwaltungsstrukturen und kulturellen Einrichtungen; die römischen Siedlungen in Magna Germania werden verlassen. Im folgenden Chaos (Raub, Krieg und Verwüstung) bleiben einzig die kirchlichen Organisationen mit ihren seit dem 4. Jh. europaweit entstandenen Klöstern als ordnende Instanz aufrecht. Daraus erwächst die neue europäische Macht: Die christliche Kirche. Geschichtsbaum Deutschland. National Geographic Deutschland. Britta Orgovanyi-Hanstein. Candor-Verlag, 2006. ISBN 3200005572, ISBN 9783200005570. Die Bildung von germanischen Herrschaftsbereichen innerhalb des Römischen Reiches führte letztendlich zu dessen Untergang. In nur 35 Jahren wurde der gesamte weströmische Besitz auf europäischem Boden von germanischen Völkern übernommen (s. Foederati). Im 5. und 6. Jh. entstanden im westlichen Imperium germanisch-romanische Reiche, die die Kultur Europas im Mittelalter entscheidend prägten. Als Ende der Völkerwanderungszeit wird im allgemeinen der Einfall der Langobarden in Italien 568 verstanden. Mit dem Emporsteigen der Karolinger endet der Zeitraum der Völkerwanderung insgesamt und damit die Frühgeschichte Mitteleuropas überhaupt. Zeitliche Abgrenzung Die Völkerwanderung stellt keinen einheitlichen und in sich abgeschlossenen Vorgang dar. Vielmehr spielten bei den Wanderungsbewegungen der einzelnen Gruppen sehr unterschiedliche Faktoren eine Rolle. (Siehe auch: Zeitlinie: Völkerwanderungszeit) * 375: Beginn der Völkerwanderungszeit: Nomadenstämme der Hunnen flüchten vor den Mongolen und lösen durch ihre Raubzüge nach Westen die Wanderung der Germanenstämme aus. * 375-450 - Hunnenkriege. Die Ostgoten werden unterworfen, lernen jedoch in den Kämpfen die Vorteile des Steigbügels kennen, übernehmen diesen von den Hunnen und sind damit später den römischen Reitern überlegen. * 395: Teilung des Römischen Reiches unter dem Druck der Germaneneinfälle nach dem Tod des Kaisers Theodosius I. in Weströmisches und Oströmisches Reich. Nun herrschten nominell zwei Kaiser über das Imperium, die Gesetze besaßen für beide Teile Gültigkeit. * 382-418 - Verträge werden zwischen der römischen Reichsregierung und den Westgoten getroffen, woraufhin die Ansiedlung der Goten auf römischem Territorium folgt. Auch die Franken siedelen auf römischem Boden und übernehmen als Foederaten Aufgaben des Grenzschutzes im Nordosten Galliens. * 406 - Rheinübertritt der Vandalen, Alanen, Alamannen und Sueben in Gallien. Beginn des langsamen Zusammenbruchs der weströmischen Verwaltungsordnung. Ende der römischen Rheinflotte. * 413 - Die ostgermanischen Burgunden siedeln unter König Gunther links des Rheins und gründen die Hauptstadt Worms. * 429 - Die Vandalen eroberten das Gebiet des heutigen Marokko bis Libyen und die westlichen Mittelmeerinseln * 435 - Die Vandalen unter Geiserich betrachten die eroberten Gebiete auf der iberischen Halbinsel und in Nordafrika als ihr Königreich (bis 534). Sie werden vom römischen Feldherrn Flavius Aetius (390-454) mit der Befestigung der nordafrikanischen Provinzen beauftragt. * 436 - Der römische Feldherr Flavius Aetius (390-454) hetzt die Hunnen auf die Burgunden. Nur ein kleiner Rest, der in die Berge Savoyens flüchtet, überlebt. Der Untergang der Burgunder unter König Gunther ist Thema des Nibelungenliedes. Westrom muss den Hunnen zum Dank Pannonien (Ungarn) abtreten. * 476 - Odoaker setzt den letzten weströmischen Kaiser Romulus Augustulus ab. * 476/480 kam es schließlich zum Zusammenbruch des Weströmischen Reiches, während das Oströmische Reich die Völkerwanderungszeit weitgehend intakt überstand. * 493 - Theoderich ermordet Odoaker und regiert Italien bis 526 von Ravenna aus. Er ist der erste bedeutende germanische Herrscher. * 550 bis etwa 800 - Vendelzeit in Schweden. * 552 - Der Oströmische Kaiser Justinian I. vernichtet mit Hilfe der Langobarden das Ostgotische Heer. Doch Justinians Nachfolger kann Italien nicht halten. * 536 bis etwa 660 - „Spätantike Kleine Eiszeit“ (Late Antique Little Ice Age, LALIA) in Eurasien aufgrund dreier großer Vulkanausbrüche in den Jahren 536, 540 und 547. * 568 - Die Langobarden fallen in Italien ein und gründen die Lombardei. Ende der Völkerwanderungszeit und Beginn des Frühmittelalters. Spätantike Kleine Eiszeit Zwischen 536 bis etwa 660 n.Chr. kam es in Eurasien zur „Spätantiken Kleinen Eiszeit“ (Late Antique Little Ice Age, LALIA) aufgrund dreier großer Vulkanausbrüche in den Jahren 536, 540 und 547 n.Chr. Das fanden Forscher (u.a. der Justus-Liebig-Universität Gießen) anhand von Jahrringmessungen im russischen Altai-Gebirge heraus. Diese Kälteperiode im 6. Jh. war noch kälter, länger und großräumiger als die bisher bekannten Temperatureinbrüche innerhalb der „Kleinen Eiszeit“ zwischen dem 13. und 19. Jh. „Es war die stärkste Abkühlung auf der Nordhalbkugel während der letzten 2000 Jahre“. Diese drastische Kälteperiode überlagert sich zeitlich mit Hungersnöten, der Justinianischen Pest sowie mit politischen Umwälzungen (z.B. dem Ende des Oströmischen Reichs) und Völkerwanderungen sowohl in Europa als auch in Asien. In die von den Römern verlassenen Gebiete im Osten des heutigen Europas wanderten Frühslawisch sprechende Menschen ein – vermutlich aus den Karpaten – und definierten den slawischen Sprachraum. Alte Bäume offenbaren „Spätantike Kleine Eiszeit“ vor rund 1500 Jahren — Justus-Liebig-Universität Gießen (08.02.2016) Veröffentlichung: Büntgen, U. et. al, „''Cooling and societal change during the Late Antique Little Ice Age from 536 to around 660 CE''”, Nature Geoscience, online veröffentlicht am 8. Februar 2016. DOI: 10.1038/NGEO2652 Funde Aus allen Ländern Europas, die von der großen germanischen Völkerwanderung am Ende der Antike und am Beginn des Mittelalters betroffen waren, liegen zahlreiche und eigentümliche archäologische Zeugnisse dieser lange dauernden Folge von Bewegungen vor. Sie bestehen zumeist in Waffen und Schmucksachen aus den sog. Reihengräbern der Wanderstämme und bilden in ihrer Gesamtheit eine sehr beträchtliche Masse von ziemlich geschlossenem und einheitlichem Charakter. Zwischen der Industrie (und Kunst) der Antike und der des Mittelalters stehen sie als Vertreter einer dritten, früher weniger beachteten Stilperiode, die mit ihren unklassischen Neigungen der neueren Kunst die Bahn gebrochen hat. Sie sind nicht bloß Erzeugnisse einer Verfallsstufe, wie sie uns vom einseitigen Standpunkt der Antike aus erscheinen könnten und früher tatsächlich erschienen sind. Hier trafen die traditionellen Formen der spätklassischen Antike mit dem kraftvollen Hervortreten einer neuen Stilrichtung zusammen, die sich vor allem in der Schaffung lebendiger Gestalten (Tierornamentik) ausdrückte und mit den hohen technischen Fertigkeiten, welche sich die "Barbaren" Ost-, Mittel- und Nordeuropas auf verschiedenen Wegen angeeignet hatten. Manches unter den völkerwanderungszeitlichen Funden erinnert in seiner Art und Weise sogar an das Kunsthandwerk überseeischer Naturvölker der Neuzeit. Stilperioden Der sog. Völkerwanderungsstil entwickelt sich aus der römischen Provinzialkultur als neuer, in seiner Eigenart scharf umrissener Stil, und daraus wiederum, noch immer unter dem starken Einfluss der römischen Provinzialformen, die reiche Formenreihe, wie sie den fränkisch-alemannischen Reihengräbern der Merowingerzeit vorkommen. Bei den Funden der Völkerwanderungszeit lassen sich daher zwei Stufen in der Stilperiode unterscheiden, die ungefähr je 150 Jahre umfassten: * eine ältere Periode, die etwa von Konstantin dem Großen (270/288-337) bis Kaiser Justinian I. (482-565) reichte, * eine jüngere Periode, die von Kaiser Justinian I. bis Karl dem Großen (747-814) ins Frühmittelalter reichte. Vom Beginn der 2. Stufe an, seit der Mitte des 6. Jhd. wurden die germanischen Stämme gegenüber den südlichen Völkern Europas immer selbständiger; aber erst nach dieser Stufe, vom 9. Jhd. an, begann bei den Germanen und den Romanen die Gestaltung der spezifisch mittelalterlichen Kunst. Deshalb spricht man auch von einer nordischen (germanischen) Völkerwanderungszeit von etwa 450 bis 750/800. Arten Charakteristisch für die völkerwanderungszeitliche Formenreihe der fränkisch-alemannischen Funde der Merowingerzeit ist vor allen Dingen unter den Waffen der Völkerwanderungszeit das Wurfbeil (Francisca) und die Streitaxt. Schmuck Die wertvollsten völkerwanderungszeitlichen Funde bestehen in kunstgewerblichen Metallarbeiten, meist Schmucksachen, in verschiedenen Techniken, deren gemeinsamer Charakter darin zum Ausdruck kommt, dass sie die tastbare Verbindung der Flächenteile durch optische Pausen unterbrechen. Diese Techniken sind verschiedenen Alters und nicht sämtlich neu... Hauptartikel. Keramik thumb|150px|[[Buckelgefäß aus Bad Salzuflen]] In einem engeren Kreis der westgermanischen Kultur, bildete sich während der Völkerwanderungszeit in der Altmark und in Altsachsen ein besonderer Stil in der Buckelkeramik aus. Seine Merkmale sind die Ansätzen von plastischen Verzierungen, wie sie in der spätrömischen Zeit mehrfach beobachtet worden sind. Es sind in der Regel hohe Töpfe, die sich nach oben zu einem kurzen Hals einziehen, und niedrige, weitmündige Näpfe, die mit eingetieften und plastischen Verzierungen überladen sind. Ihr Hauptzentrum ist die linke Seite der unteren Elbe. Sie berühren sich mit der großen Masse von Schalenurnen, die rechts der Elbe im 4.-5. Jh. die Grabkeramik vertreten. Weiter östlich beginnt sich das Land der Ostgermanen zu entvölkern, bis die Slawen mit ihrem Kulturbestand hier festen Fuß fassen und eine ihnen eigentümliche Keramik mitbringen... Hauptartikel. Siedlungswesen * Siehe Hauptartikel: Siedlungswesen: Antike bis Völkerwanderungszeit ** Veränderungen zur mitteleuropäischen Eisenzeit (100 v. Chr. bis 500 n. Chr.) ** Geographischer Überblick (Völkerwanderungszeit) ** Siedlungsformen der Völkerwanderungszeit‎‎‎‎ Während der Völkerwanderungszeit gab es in vielen Gebieten Europas einen starken Wechsel in der Bevölkerung, der seine Spuren u.a. in Ortsnamen zurückließ. Eine Art der Benennung, die anderswo zu den ältesten gehört, konnte nun in eine Gegend erst verhältnismäßig spät gedrungen sein; hier zeigt sie dann vielleicht eine jüngere Siedlerschicht an als eine andere Namensklasse, die ihr sonst an Alter gleich oder gar nachstand. Die Niederlassung selbst geschah ohne scharf ausgeprägten Kolonisationsplan. Doch schien die staatliche Gliederung in Gaue, Hundertschaften und Sippen die Aufteilung des besetzten Landes bestimmt zu haben. In den Sippen und Geschlechtern erblickt man die ursprünglichen Siedelungsgenossenschaften. Geographischer Überblick Für die Völkerwanderungszeit läßt sich die Verbreitung bestimmter Namensgruppen überblicken. Diese ergänzen das Bild der großen Ausbreitungsrichtungen der germanischen Stämme und ihren neuen Siedelungsgebieten. In dem in dem Landstrich, der von der Unterelbe durch Thüringen nach dem Süden führt läßt sich eine große Straße langandauernder Völkerbewegungen erkennen, die zur dauernden Eroberung des Keltenlandes führte. Die Lage der suebischen Urheimat im Brandenburgischen, die Wanderung der Markomannen ins Maingebiet (und später von da nach Böhmen), schließlich die Erstreckung des thüringischen Königreiches in einem schmalen Streifen von der Unterelbe zur Donau hin, zeigen das deutlich an. Dieser Landstreifen tritt aber auch deutlich in den Ortsnamen hervor, durch die besondere Mischung allgemein üblicher Endungen. Die fächerförmige Ausstrahlung vom Gebiet der jütischen Halbinsel aus führte im Westen und Süden germanische Siedler in das alte Keltenland. An den Enden der Wege bildeten sich dann neue Ausbreitungszentren. Dieser zweite Akt der Besiedelungsgeschichte zur Völkerwanderungszeit läßt sich bestimmter erkennen, da es reichere historische Überlieferung gibt. Doch bleiben auch hier die Ortsnamen eine wichtige Quelle, um die räumlichen Verhältnisse der Besiedelung zu erkennen. Die stärksten Ausstrahlungszentren lagen im Südwesten und Nordwesten bei den Alemannen und Salfranken, wogegen das mittlere, hessische Gebiet etwas zurücktritt... Weiterlesen. Handelswesen Während der Zeit der Völkerwanderung war auch das Handelswesen großen Umgestaltungen unterlegen. Was die Germanen an Boden im Westen gewannen, verloren sie im Osten. Ostgermanien wurde von den Germanen verlassen. Seit dem 3. und 4. Jh. stark entvölkert, geriet Ostgermanien im 5. und 6. Jh. bis an die untere Elbe und bis in den südwestlichen Winkel der Ostsee unter die Herrschaft slawischer Völkerschaften, so daß die gesamte Südküste der Ostsee samt ihrem Hinterland aus dem Besitz der Germanen ausschied. Ohne Zweifel beeinflussten diese Veränderungen auch den Handel. Um die Verhältnisse des Handelsverkehrs noch ungünstiger zu gestalten, verfiel das gesamte Mittel- und Süddeutschland der fränkischen Herrschaft, während sich Nordwestdeutschland (Sachsen) bis zur östlichen Slawengrenze jahrhundertelang unabhängig hielt und auch die Mündungsgebiete des Rheins erst zur Zeit der älteren Karolinger dem Frankenreich angegliedert wurden. Erst Karl der Große stellte durch die Unterwerfung der Sachsen ein einheitliches Handelsverkehrsgebiet her, das die ehemals römischen Provinzen an Rhein und Donau sowie das ganze Westdeutschland bis zum Böhmerwald, zur Saale und Elbe, ohne die Ostsee zu erreichen, umfasste und auch in Verkehrsangelegenheiten wenigstens die einflussreiche Autorität des mächtigen Reiches über die slawischen Nachbarvölker zur Geltung bringen konnte. Quellen * Handbuch der deutschen Altertumskunde (Internet Archive). Ludwig Lindenschmit. Braunschweig, 1880-89. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. II, S. 391. * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 6. Auflage. Leipzig, 1905–1909. Bd. 13, S. 679-687 (Metallzeit). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Zeitalter Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Völkerwanderungszeit